Spice Another
by KisekiDarck
Summary: Miku es una chica normal hasta que un día a su clase llegara un chico rubio que le hará sentir cosas que nunca pensó que sentiría, el único problema es que el chico es el "Rey" de la escuela. Viendo que su gran atracción ya no la puede ocultar tendrá que "eliminar" a la competencia, y no se rendirá. -Kagamine es mío-susurro entre la oscuridad de la habitación. NO Yandere.
1. Chapter 1

Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente cuando escucho despertador sonar, Agh y yo que quería seguir durmiendo, lamentablemente hoy llegan los nuevos ¡No quiero que me quiten mi puesto!

-Miku si quieres podrías levantarte-dijo sin pedir permiso mi hermano con su "querido" toque de sarcasmo

-Hum…. ya voy, no es necesario el sarcasmo-dije antes de que mis pies tocaran perezosamente el piso, creo que hoy será un largo día.

Me vestí, luego me peine mi cabello arreglándolas en dos coletas, cuando baje pude ver que mi hermano hablaba por teléfono con un ¿¡sonrojo!? ¡Acaso ese idiota tiene novia y no me dice nada! de esta no se salva.

-¡Mikuo! ¡Te quiero tanto!-grite estrepitosamente mientras me abalance sobre él y accidentalmente se le cayó al piso su celular

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué le haces eso a tu hermano? Pues verán hace una semana ese tonto le tocaba hacer la cena, ya que mis padres trabajan y llegan hasta el otro mes no hay nadie quien cocine, así que nos turnamos, bueno el salió un día entero sin estar en casa ¡No pude comer nada durante 8 horas! El muy inepto se había llevado el dinero para ir a comprar la cena, cuando volvió lo único que dijo fue "No me molestes estoy muy cansado" y se fue directo a su habitación dejándome hablando sola, pueden creerlo, además se gastó MI dinero.

Pude ver que trato de tomar su celular pero alcance a quitárselo, rápidamente corrí hacia mi habitación y le pude pestillo a la puerta, sentí como corría rápidamente por las escaleras, sinceramente me dio miedo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás

-Hola-dije lo más dulce posible

-Hum…Hola ¿Quién eres?-dijo una voz de un ¿¡Chico!?

Vale esto ya es confuso, hay tres alternativas

1-Mikuo tiene un Novio

2-Mikuo tiene un amigo pervertido que le dice cosas "raras"

3-Mikuo está enamorado de ese chico

-He…disculpa, soy Miku, la hermana menor de Mikuo ¿Tú quién eres?-pregunte curiosa al final de la pregunta

-Yo soy….un amigo de tu hermano Akaito Shion –dijo la misteriosa voz cuando siento que la puerta se abre de tiro y caigo al piso con el celular en la mano ¡Porque tiene que ser tan animal!

-¡Devuélvemelo maldita bruja!-grito mientras trataba de quitarme el celular de la mano

-¡Vale, Vale Toma! –dije ya me dolía la mano

-Hey ¿estás ahí?- pude notar como mi hermano me miro de mala forma, Dios ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?

Lo único que atine a hacer fue correr por las escaleras tomar mi mochila y correr, correr como nunca lo he hecho

Llegue toda sudada a la escuela, valió la pena, camine más tranquilamente a la entrada del salón cuando veo mi mejor amiga Megurine Luka alado de mi puesto preferido, a ella le gusta sentarse en la esquina del salón mientras a mí me gusta sentarme al lado de ella.

-Buenos días Miku-me dijo Luka

-Buenos días Luka-salude, y tome asiento, los demás iban llegando de a poco

Cuando llego la profesora Meiko, dijo que habían llegado dos alumnos nuevos

-Pueden pasar chicos-dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraban un chico y una chica de aspecto similar, los dos rubios de ojos azules, lo más probable es que sean hermanos.

Empecé a observarlos con más detalles y vi que el chicho era bastante guapo, mirada seductora, y con un aspecto bastante confiado, creo que tenemos galán de salón.

La chica era linda, un moño blanco, con dos broches blancos para que un fleco no caiga, se veía tímida pero no tan nerviosa como esperaba.

-Bueno pueden presentarse- dijo la profesora Meiko

-Yo me llamo Rin Kagamine, tengo 16 años y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes ¡nosotros no somos hermanos!-dijo apresuradamente, me sorprendió digo, son idénticos

Escuche la suave risa del chico

-No se preocupen somos hermanastros por eso nos parecemos tanto, me llamo Len Kagamine, un gusto –dijo mientras miraba a todo el salón

Escuche los suspiros de las chicas y una que otra risa coqueta, valla al parecer al chico tendrá suerte con las demás chicas

Bloque mi cara hacia Luka y pude ver que también lo miraba con cierta curiosidad acaso….

¿También le gusta?

Digo, a mí no me gusta, no claro que no, solo que bueno, Luka no es tan "apresurada" en sus sentimientos…Hum supongo que Hablare con ella después digo que puedo hacer yo

-Bueno, pueden sentarse en cualquiera de los puestos vacíos- Rápidamente las chicas empezaron a acomodarse, miradas coquetas sobraban en el salón, para mí no era un problema, después de todo a mí me daba exactamente lo mismo, aunque hay que admitir que era lindo ¡pero no me gusta! Yo solo digo que bueno…capaz él podría ser mi amigo

¿¡Que cosas digo!?

Yo no puedo estar enamorada de alguien, no de nuevo, mis relaciones solo duran como 1 mes máximo, nunca fui popular en la escuela pero igualmente no era menos que los demás.

Creo que Rin se sentó dos puestos arriba de Luka, mientras que Len estaba al otro extremo del salón.

Cuando la profesora dice…..

-Miku ¿Porque no les enseñas la escuela al joven Kagamine?- silencio

Nunca sentí tantas miradas de odio en mi vida

* * *

_Bueno! _

_Esta historia es en Wattpad, pero es mía, solo que tengo otro nombre en mi cuenta (?)_

_Si les gusto comenten, tengo una parte lista pero me quede sin inspiración, y pues si comentan me dan inspiración! _


	2. Un Galán con problemas

Quede en blanco tratando de asimilar las palabras de la profesora, antes de poder responder sentí como las chicas empezaban a "pedir" por no decir gritar.

-¡Silencio! Le he pedido a Miku- miro enojada la profesora mientras miraba el salón y como la chicas se iban calmando lentamente, algunas refunfuñaban otras se desilusionaban, y una que otra chica estaba sentada en su puesto mirando tímidamente a Len.

-Yo creo que sí puedo-dije torpemente algo avergonzada.

-Genial, ahora, saquen sus cuadernos….- y la profesora Meiko siguió hablando dando las indicaciones de la clase.

Mire a Len y cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba me giño un ojo, mi cara se volvió roja, solo mire hacia los lados viendo si alguien había visto ese gesto, lo mire de nuevo y vi que soltó una leve risa. Decidí ignorarlo, no sabía que más decir.

La clase siguió normal, no pasó nada interesante, bueno, además del "desorden" que causo Len entre las chicas, luego recordé que debía mostrarle el colegio, los nervios me empezaron a consumir ¿Qué se suponía que significaba ese gesto? ¿Cómo lo miraría a la cara? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Le caería bien? No pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro, estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, sería mejor prestar atención a la clase para luego no pedir un repaso a última hora.

Cuando toco el timbre no pude evitar sacar un salto de nerviosismo al pensar que tendría que hablar con él, cuando la profesora salió del salón la mayoría de las chicas se fueron alrededor de su puesto, me frustre de nuevo, como le aria para que no me empujen o por lo menos ver a Len.

-Te la hicieron difícil- dijo Luka con su tono de voz calmado pero a la vez burlón.

-No creo que sea momento de bromas, me acompañaras ¿verdad? –cuando me miro me di cuenta que su mirada decía un gran "NO"

-Por ahora no, pero si me necesitas estaré con Gumi, que ahora está acosando a Rin, iré a salvarla creo que lo necesita más que tu- me dijo antes de darme una seña con la mano y acercarse a Gumi que estaba con Rin.

Suspire, de nuevo.

-Miku Hatsune ¿verdad?- cuando escuche su voz no pude evitar sobresaltarme cuando se posó a mi lado nada más que Len Kagamine.

-Eh sí, creo que no es necesario que me digas el tuyo- trate de sonar simpática tratando de olvidar ese giño.

-Bastante cierto, Miku.-

-Bueno, si quieres te muestro la escuela ahora, claro si tú quieres.-

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos antes de que vengan las chicas.- con ese comentario engreído dio una carcajada, solo atine a dar una leve risa, aunque no me causo ninguna gracia.

Caminamos hasta la salida y empezaron los típicos comentarios como "Es nuevo" "Mira ese chico rubio esta con Hatsune" "Ese es el chico que tanto miraba" "¿Sera su novio?" "Sera su primo o algo, no creo que lo superara tan rápido" Típicos comentarios que tal vez alguna vez yo he dicho.

-Llamas mucho la atención.-no pude evitar murmurar, tratando de ignorar los comentarios.

-¿Y eso le molesta señorita?-dijo Len en un tono "juguetón"

Entendí que también trataba de dárselas de "Galán" y no se lo iba a permitir, me basta con Mikuo en casa.

-No ¿Por qué lo haría señor?- respondí de la misma manera solo que más seria.

Solo me dio una sonrisa de superioridad, no me gusto, no me gusto para nada.

-Este es el gimnasio, usualmente en las tardes se quedan las chicas a entrenar basquetbol y- me corto antes de hablar.

-La tarde es un buen momento para venir al gimnasio.- dijo entretenido.

-…Aunque igual vienen a otros deportes, no tengo nada más entendido, como cambiaron al profesor que se encarga de eso ahora él tiene que decidir.- termine de decir.

-No eres muy divertida…-murmuro con una clara intención de que lo escuche.

-No me conoces, solo te presento el colegio por la profesora.- dije firme

-Claro.- dijo con obvio sarcasmo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Dije con enojo.

-Lo que quise decir fue "claro" para no ser tan simpática eres un poco lenta.- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mi cara fue de sorpresa para luego pasar a una de fastidio.

-Eres bastante gracioso te lo han dicho.- respondí con obvio sarcasmo.

-Usualmente me dicen que soy guapo y que tengo linda voz, pero gracias igualmente.- trate de responder con algo parecido a lo que me respondió el pero no se me ocurrió nada al final.

Desde hay caminamos hasta el patio, cuando llegamos, atraemos las miradas y digo "atraemos" porque yo igual estaba en los comentarios, quiero desaparecer. Caminamos hasta el fondo, y me acerque hasta un "almacén" que estaba a una esquina de la escuela.

-No había visto eso.- dijo Len

-¡Ya habías visto la escuela!- no pude evitar gritar, estaba exagerando ¡Pero estuve pensando en Len toda la maldita hora!

Eso sonó raro.

-N-no, solo que cuando entre a la escuela no lo había visto, o acaso crees que cuando entro a la escuela me tapo los ojos para darme una sorpresa.- aunque su respuesta fue rápida y con su tono de sarcasmo, me di cuenta que ya conocía la escuela.

-Sabes Kagamine, estoy harta no quiero estar lidiando con esto ¡Arréglatelas solo!-camine hacia la cafetería donde estaban Gumi y Luka.

Cuando llegue estaba Rin junto a ellas sentada en "nuestra" mesa, camine donde ellas.

-¡Hola!- Dije lo más entusiasma posible.

-Hola Miku, ella es Rin Kagamine- Respondió Gumi.

-Hola Rin, espero que nos llevemos bien.- dije sentándome al lado de Luka, ya que Gumi estaba sentada con Rin.

-Hola Miku, espero que Len no te estuvo fastidiando mucho.- dijo algo avergonzada Rin.

-..No, no importa.-

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Luka.

-Bueno, dijo cosas raras, algunas me incomodaron pero no fue nada, sabes que no soy buena para las bromas.-

-¡Perdón Miku! Es un idiota, siempre coqueteándole a cualquier chica.- dijo con fastidio Rin, antes de seguir hablando dio un suspiro.-Siempre hace eso, solo ignóralo.- me dio una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Rin, no es tu culpa.- y después seguimos hablando de cosas triviales.

Pasamos el día hablando, riéndonos de las ocurrencias de Gumi y las reacciones de Luka, fue un día bastante bueno a decir verdad, aunque me sentí culpable por haberle gritado a Len, creo que los nervios me dieron un tanto de histeria, solo un poco.

Cuando tocaron el timbre para poder irnos tome mis cosas para irnos pero vi como Len estaba con una cara de preocupación, iba a preguntarle a Rin pero se fue con Gumi, tal vez debe estar buscando a Rin.

-¡Hey Len! Rin se fue con Gumi.- Dije.

-Ya lo sé- respondió con el mismo tono de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Len?- Pregunte acercándome.

-Nada ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí?-y ese es el Len de siempre, más bien el que conocí en la mañana.

-…..Me voy, adiós.-

-E-eh y-yo...- escuche su murmuro.

-Si- me di vuelta.

-Nada solo déjalo.-

Me estaba fastidiando de que no me diga, por lo menos si no me dice que me deje irme a mi casa tranquilamente. No dije nada y me fui, estaba en la entrada de la escuela cuando recuerdo que tengo que llevar mi cuaderno para estudiar lo de la primera hora.

Cuando llegue Len estaba recostado en la pared mirando o buscando a alguien como si estuviera desesperado.

-¡Len! Ya dime que pasa.-

-….-Me miro avergonzado, como si estuviese tratando de ocultar algo.

-Y….-

-No sé dónde está el baño.- me dijo tan rápido que por suerte le entendí.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo era eso?- cuando me lo dijo me dieron ganas de reírme, trate de aguantarme pero no pude.

-¡Me dirás dónde está el baño sí o no!- su cara se volvió roja y me miro más avergonzado, creo que era suficiente humillación por ahora.

-Sígueme.-

Y camine rápido solo porque con suerte caminaba y no quería estar dando explicaciones al conserje de dónde provenía ese…liquido. Cuando por fin salió me miro todavía con vergüenza y con un sonrojo.

-Gracias Miku, perdón por lo de la mañana.-

-No importa, estaba exagerando.- le di una sonrisa.

-Para compensarte te acompañare a tu casa.-

-…Bueno, vamos.-

Caminamos hasta mi casa, me conto que luego de que me fuera enojada una chica se le acercó y le dijo que le enseñaría la escuela, obviamente fue mentira pero conoció gente. En el camino no actuó como el chico "galán" si no que fue todo lo contrario, bueno, siempre con sus bromas pero me dio bastante gracia.

-Bueno Miku, adiós.- me dijo

-Adiós Len ¡Gracias por acompañarme!-

-Cuando quieras linda.- me giño un ojo y se fue.

Solo suspire y lo mire con un enojo fingido, parece que Len Kagamine no era una mala persona, no pude evitar recordar su "preocupación" y no reírme, que aremos contigo Kagamine.

**_-Bonus-_**

Eran las 10:00 PM y todo estaba en calma en la casa de los Hatsune, hasta que se escuchó un grito.

-¡OLVIDE MI CUADERNO!-

* * *

_¡Hola! Gracias por leerlo hasta el final, si se ve muy floja la escritura al principio perdón, trate que no se vea "obligada" al escribirlo pero al final le tome el hilo y me gusto como quedo._

_Si quieres comentar te lo agradecería mucho :D Al igual que un comentario constructivo también me ayudaría, si no te gusta la pareja y no la toleras, te tendré que pedir que no comentes insultos, yo respeto las parejas así que por favor respeta la mía._

_Si quieren pueden pasar por la parte de Wattpad (que es la misma historia pero si les acomoda más wattpad esta con el mismo nombre)_

_Cualquier error ortográfico ¡Perdón!_


	3. ¿Yo y él? ¿Él y ella?

Me levante a las 7:00 AM. Di un suspiro pero al recordar lo que paso ayer en la tarde no pude evitar que en mi rostro se forme una sonrisa.

_Len Kagamine._

¿Cómo estará con la vergüenza de ayer?

Me dio un poco de gracia recordar eso, pobre…

-¡Miku! ¡¿Te estas arreglando!?-Me grito Mikuo, falta una hora para entrar a clases y ya está fastidiando, no sé cómo los vecinos nunca vienen a reclamar del ruido.

No respondí y di un salto de la cama al piso para que se dé cuenta de que ya me levante, me arregle como todas las mañanas con mis típicas coletas. El cielo estaba despejado y parecía que iba a ser un buen día.

_"Un buen pensamiento, un buen día"_

Con esa frase salí de mi cuarto junto a mi mochila, baje las escaleras y vi a Mikuo sentado en la mesa. Olvide decir que vivo sola con Mikuo, nuestra mamá vive en otro lugar, algunas veces nos comunicamos pero más allá de llamadas y mensajes no hacemos mucho…Igual soy feliz con Mikuo y mi vida aquí. Salude a Mikuo con una sonrisa a lo que el correspondió de la misma manera, recordé lo del celular, pensé en preguntarle sobre el tema pero no quería que lo recuerde y se enoje.

Igual era ahora o nunca.

-Mikuo…-Empecé hablando antes de tomar la silla y tirarla levemente para que pueda sentarme, el al verme sentarme saco el pan y el jugo para poder desayunar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Se sentó en la silla que está en el lado opuesto de donde me siento haciendo que quedemos frente a frente.

-Bueno…-Me serví jugo en un vaso antes de seguir hablando.- ¿Con quién hablabas cuando tome tu celular?- Vi que tomo una rebanada de pan y la puso en su plato.

-Era un amigo, lo que pasa es que…bueno, ¿recuerdas a Kaito?- _"Como olvidarlo…"_ Pensé, yo asentí a lo que el continuo.- Bueno tengo contacto con su hermana…Kaiko.- Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

Recordar a Kaito me dejo algo desviada, pero al escuchar el nombre de Kaiko _"volví"_ rápidamente. Kaiko era la chica por la cual conocí a Kaito, Kaiko y Mikuo estuvieron estudiando juntos y eran buenos amigos, algunos decían que a Mikuo gustaba de Kaiko, a lo que el negaba rápidamente, el día de graduación de mi hermano Kaiko se fue a vivir con su hermano mayor, Akaito. Lo cual estaba muy lejos y por lo tanto tuvo que irse, para Mikuo fue difícil y ahora que sigan en contacto me hace muy feliz. A Mikuo le faltan amigos, ¿Qué mejor que volver a estar en contacto con su antigua amiga?

Y Kaito…bueno, esa es otra historia.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste hablar con ella?- Le pregunte con curiosidad, hace tiempo que no escuchaba sobre _"Los Shion"._

-He…bueno, me encontré con Akaito y em…bueno, solo lo salude y nos quedamos hablando y recordamos viejos tiempos. Luego acordamos en juntarnos y poder hablar, tu sabes, yo, Akaito y Kaiko…-¿Era mi idea o Mikuo estaba nervioso?-¿Pasa algo?- Me pregunto al ver mi mirada puesta en su cara.

-…-Me quede en silencio pensando si responder o no, ¿Y si era algo serio del cual no quería contarme? Será mejor no insistir.-No, solo recordé cuando llegabas de la escuela con tus amigos.- Le sonreí para luego levantarme y tomar un sorbo a mi jugo-del cual no había tomado mucho- y después tomar mi mochila que colgaba en unos de los extremos de la silla.

-¿Te vas?- Me pregunto tomando de su jugo.

-Sí, no quiero llegar tarde y que todos me miren y ugh…-Recordé todas esas veces que llegue tarde con las reprimendas del profesor.- Bueno, adiós Mikuo ¡No quiero llegar más tarde que Gumi! ¡Llegar después de Gumi es porque llegaste muy tarde!- Dije antes de tomar mi mochila y dirigirme hacia la puerta. No escuche ninguna respuesta ya que salí y con un paso un poco rápido me dirigí hacia la escuela.

Me puse a pensar en lo de hace rato, ¿Qué ocultará Mikuo? Luego recordé todo lo de la familia Shion y llego la imagen de Kaito.

Mi paso se normalizo un poco, y camine con más calma, ¿Quién era Kaito? Simple, el chico que me gustaba pero luego de mudarse con Kaiko no tuvimos más contacto, no me incomodaría tanto hablar si no fuera porque me declaré antes de que él viaje ¡Que vergüenza! En ese entonces solo tenía 10 años, pensé que me no me correspondería pero si lo hizo.

Y eso fue lo peor.

Me sentí devastada, pensar que el chico que me gusta-en ese entonces-me correspondía y al otro día desaparecía de mi vida completamente.

Pero ya paso, lo superé. Aunque ahora me dará nervios tener que verlo, ¿Cómo será? ¿Cómo estará?

¿Recordará la confesión? Porque si es un si probablemente me dé un paro cardiaco cuando me lo vea.

Di un pequeño suspiro y observe a mi alrededor, ya estaba llegando.

-¡Miku!-Escuche una voz, era la de Luka.

Deje de caminar y me di vuelta esperando a que se ponga a mi lado, cuando estuvo más cerca le sonreí esperando que se acercara.

-Hola Luka. ¿Cómo estás?- Le pregunte cuando se posiciono a mi lado.

-Hola Miku, mira te voy a ser directa, pero… ¿Ayer te fuiste con Len?-Me pregunto con su tono habitual.

La mire un poco extrañada, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Eh…No te ofendas Luka, tu sabes que te tengo confianza y todo pero…-Antes de continuar hablando saco su celular y me mostro una foto de mí y Len caminando hacia mi casa.- ¿D-de donde sacaste eso?- Esto era cada vez más confuso.

-Bueno, Rin me lo envió ya que le preguntaron si tú salías con Len. Yo le dije que no tenía nada asegurado, así que preferí preguntarte a ti y no seguir los rumores.- Ella guardo su celular.- ¿Y?

-Eh… ¿Q-que?- Pregunte todavía sin entender bien, ¿pensaban que salía con Len? ¡Lo conocí recién ayer!

Ella rodo los ojos como si estuviera cansada, me sentí estúpida.

-¿Sales con él?- Luka siempre fue un poco directa.

-¡N-no! Por dios, lo conozco recién ayer…-Ella me miro con una ceja alzada como si esperará alguna otra razón.-Él tenía un problema y yo lo ayude, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba caminando conmigo. Además…tampoco quería irme sola, es un poco aburrido...-Murmure en lo último.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, me miro por un momento y sonrió levemente.

-¿Te gusta Len, verdad?- Me pregunto más suave.

-¡Para nada! ¿Cómo me va a gustar? Lo conozco desde hace poco, es imposible.-Dije molesta, vi como Luka se cubría la boca para reír un poco. Maldita.

-No tiene nada de malo que te atraiga, incluso yo creo que es apuesto y algo agradable-Dijo en un tono honesto.

-¿Te gusta Len, verdad?- Le pregunte de la misma manera que ella lo hizo. _¡Ja! ¡Venganza!_

-Yo no soy la que le presento la escuela, lo ayude y deje que me lleve a casa.-Me dijo con burla.

-…-La mire en silencio esperando que se le quite esa cara de diversión, suspire frustrada y me di vuelta.-Mejor vámonos.-Comencé a caminar sin esperar alguna respuesta.

-No te enojes, coletitas.-Me dijo con el sobre nombre que me decía la profesora Meiko cuando tenía 12 años.

-No me enoje, rosadita.-Ella rio y camino a mi lado.

Caminamos hacia la escuela hasta que llegamos. Vi como algunas personas-Por no decir la mayoría que se me cruzaba- nos miraban, o más bien, me miraban. Luka caminaba con su misma cara de siempre, siempre tranquila. Yo traté de hacer lo mismo, cerca del salón de clases estaba Rin en la puerta, al vernos nos saludó y se acercó a nosotras.

-¡Hola chicas!-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Rin-Dijimos al unísono, caminamos hacia el salón y vi como Len hablaba con un chico, uno de los _"populares"._ Era Nero, el hermano de Neru. Neru era una chica un poco seria y un poco gruñona. O eso he escuchado…Va en el grupo 2. Nosotros somos el 1 por las calificaciones y numero de postulante. Nero era un engreído y narcisista, antes no me caía mal_-tampoco era mi amigo-_Pero cuando trato de usar a mi amiga Teto Kasane para sacar celos a una chica, no hizo más que un odio profundo de mi parte, junto a Luka y a Gumi, obvio.

No sé qué hacía aquí, él era del grupo dos. Se notaba muy animado con Len, en un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, el me sonrió y subió su mano de forma de saludo. Yo no supe que hacer en un instante pero solo le sonreí y subí mi mano como el igual lo hizo. Nero se dio vuelta solo para mirarme y luego darse la vuelta para decirle algo a Len. No sé si fue sobre mí o alguna otra cosa.

En esta escuela yo no era menos que el resto, en realidad me llevaba bien con mis compañeros, tengo calificaciones promedios y hablo con gente de mi grupo al igual que el dos.

Me senté en mi puesto y Rin se arregló con Galaco para que pueda sentarse al frente de Luka. Ahora Gumi se sienta al frente mío ¡Es genial cuando estamos completas! Así si es trabajo en parejas estamos bien y solo habría que elegir con quien vamos. Siempre hacíamos _"Piedra, papel o tijeras"_ para ver quien se quedaba con quien.

Gumi llego junto con el profesor, obviamente el profesor la dio un regaño para que llegue temprano sin la excusa de _"Quería acompañarlo hacia el salón"._ La hora paso rápido, Matemáticas no es tan interesante cuando no entiendes ni la mitad de lo que te hablan, mucho menos si Gumi te está hablando sobre alguna estupidez que hizo ayer ¡Gumi deja de hacerme reír!

Cuando salimos fuimos al patio trasero de la escuela. Estábamos sentadas cuando IA y Yukari se acercaron.

-Miku, ¿Podemos preguntarte algo?-Me dijo IA un poco tímida. Ella igual es del grupo 1 y algunas veces hicimos trabajos juntas cuando perdía el "Piedra, papel o tijeras" y tenía que buscarme alguna compañera. IA y Yukari eran muy buenas personas.

-Claro.-Le sonreí para darle más confianza.

-¿T-tu…estas saliendo con Len Kagamine?-Me pregunto, algunas personas se quedaron en silencio por la pregunta, lo más probable para esperar mi reacción y/o respuesta.

-¿Q-Que?-Pregunte algo confusa.- ¡No!- Dije un poco alto, mire a los lados y vi que algunas me miraban expectantes.- Perdón...-Dije más bajo.- No, no estoy saliendo con él, solamente me fui ayer con el porque. Bueno…Lo ayude en algo y nos quedamos hablando.- Ella parece que dejo salir el aire contenido.

Así que a IA le gustaba Len.

-Oh…Bien, perdón por molestar. ¡Adiós chicas!- Se despidió IA y Yukari solo nos sonrió.

Nos quedamos ahí hasta que Gumi rompió el silencio con su risa.

-¡Por Dios! No puedes estar con un chico caminando y ya creen que es tu novio.- Me puso la mano en mi hombro mientras se reía.

-Gracias por el apoyo, Gumi.

Entramos para ir a clases, después de la _"gran"_ pregunta las miradas ya escaseaban. Con la chicas paso normal, algunas bromas de Gumi y Rin pero nada más. No es aburrido estar con ellas.

Len se estaba juntando con Nero, más bien, con los chicos del grupo 2. Yohio, Nero y Ted-que era el único que me agradaba del grupo.

El día pasó un poco lento junto a las chicas, cuando toco el timbre indicando que ya era hora de salir Gumi y Rin se despidió de mí y Luka. Luka fue a esperar a Gakupo para irse con él, ya que según él, _"vivían cerca"._

Estaba guardando mis cosas cuando un lápiz se calló de mi mesa, antes de que pudiera recogerlo alguien más lo hizo. Len Estaba agachado tomando mi lápiz de color azul, yo solo lo mire y espere alguna reacción, él se levantó y me extendió su mano junto al lápiz.

-¿Vas a tomarlo o vas a seguir mirando mis hermosos ojos azules?- Me pregunto con burla. Por lo menos me devolvió al salón.

-En realidad pensaba en otra cosa.-Le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿En qué?- Me miro con una ceja alzada, solo éramos él y yo en un salón.

Y eso me causaba un sentimiento cálido.

-Una…_"chica"_ me pregunto porque estábamos caminando juntos, incluso tenía una foto.-El solo sonrió.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Saliste mal?-Me respondió con burla, yo bufe con cansancio, ¿nunca se podía ser seria con él?

-Hablo enserio, ¿Cómo puede que hagan algo así?.. Digo, tu no les dirás nada a tus_ "admiradoras"_-Hice las comillas en el aire.

-No me harán caso, además, piensa en la vergüenza en que sentirán si les digo eso.-Me dijo sincero.

-Mmm…-Lo pensé un rato y tenía razón. Tal vez piensen en cualquier cosa sobre mí y Len.-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperarte.- Me respondió.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunte extrañada.

-Fue divertido irme contigo, cuando me iba con Rin con suerte me hablaba. No sé porque le molesta todo lo que hago.-Dijo un poco _¿Decepcionado?_ Bueno, es su _hermanastra_, es normal que se preocupe.

-Tal vez porque le molesta tu actitud de mujeriego.- Le dije honesta.

-Pero si es mi hermana…-Dijo confundido.

-Por eso mismo, tal vez piense que se acercan a ella solo por ti.- Apunte cuando dije _"Solo por ti"_

-¿Celos?-Me dijo… ¿Emocionado?

-¿Rin celosa?- El asintió.-Bueno, tal vez sea eso igual… ¿Espera porque te da alegría que tu hermana tenga celos? Usualmente es el hermano…-Murmure confundida.

-Es que…Si te digo no tienes que, bueno, juzgarme o algo parecido…-Me dijo algo dudoso.

-Oh…Bien-Rin era mi amiga y quería saber lo que le pasaba.

-¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?- Me pregunto en voz baja y se acercó un poco más.

-Lo prometo, Len.- Le dije honesta.

-Y-yo…A mí...-El pareció pensarlo un poco.

Lo mire en silencio esperando que continúe, parece que le costaba.

Pero lo siguiente nunca me lo esperé.

-A-a mi…-Miro el suelo del salón para luego mirarme a los ojos y decirme firmemente:

_-Me gusta Rin._

* * *

**Les respondo aquí porque si uvu**

* * *

**_Laire Elizabeth Masen_**:_ ¡Yo igual lo amo! Es tan alskjdla Agradezco que te des el tiempo de responder. Espero que te guste el capítulo :D_

_**Yoami-chan**_: _Miradas de chicas enojadas…eso si da miedo, y Miku lo sabe (?) Espero que te guste el capítulo, ojala no te aburra el capítulo uvu_

_**Cuti unicorn:**_ _Las maestras son diabólicas :0 Aquí está su capítulo señorita úvú Gracias por comentar!_

_Hice el capítulo largo, oh bueno, para mí **2414** palabras son muchas asjhalsakjdsha Les regale el capítulo largo porque mucho tiempo fuera se lo merece, ¿no?_

_Ojalá no les aburra el capítulo, tal vez fue mucho rodeo pero pasar así como "Y llegue a la escuela, el día paso rápido con las chicas y Len me llamo" No me gusta mucho eso XD_

_¿Se esperaron eso del final?_

_¿Muy cliché? _

_Si tengo algún error, perdón. Tengo un poco de sueño y creo que ahora no podré releerlo, comenten si les gusto. Si quieren dar algún consejo, ayuda, golpe, comida apoyo o algo ¡La caja de comentarios está libre y es gratis! (?)_

_Adios! Recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan uvu_


End file.
